Eclipse Ooh, Tingly!
by Aznyx
Summary: An anomalous story of the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess, filled with frosty scenes, refreshing exhilarations and a small white square gum, and how things turn around when Draco swallowed the gum..DracoHermione. DISCONTINUED.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Eclipse... Ooh, Tingly!**  
  
**Summary**: An anomalous story of the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess, filled with frosty scenes, refreshing exhilarations and a small white square gum... Draco/Hermione  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me nor does Eclipse. Although I love that gum, it belongs to Wrigley's!This disclaimer goes for all chapters because I'm too lazy to type it again.

* * *

**Chapter One- Gum Paper Thingy**

* * *

"Granger, what have been busily chewing on all day?" asked Malfoy, trying not to show any interests. "We have a project to do and all I hear is your senseless chewing. It's annoying as hell."  
  
Hermione, the Head-Girl with bushy hair and caramel eyes looked over at her nemesis and stuck out her tongue, displaying a white glob.  
  
"Merlin's hat!" Malfoy exclaimed, surprised. "It looks like a wad paper! Granger, you're not eating paper, are you? I didn't think you were that stupid... I mean, of course you are, but—"  
  
"Malfoy!" The Head-Girl exasperated, rolling her eyes. "I'm not eating paper. I'm chewing gum."  
  
"What's gum?"  
  
"It's candy." Snapped Hermione. _Why did he have to be Head-Boy? Merlin, Harry should've taken this spot!_ She thought, whining desperately in her head. _Of all the people, I have to be stuck working with this prat! Snape must really hate me.  
_  
Malfoy became silent; his eyes kept flicking over to her mouth every time he thought she wasn't looking. _The way she licked her lips, her jaw moving up and down... How that gum paper thingy was stuck to her soft lips every now and then and....  
_  
_Hell!_ Malfoy mentally slapped himself. _What the hell am I thinking? Fuck, it's Granger! Mudblood Granger for Merlin's sake! If only Father could hear me now... Oh who cares, he's dead anyways...  
_  
_But then again... she's making that gum paper thingy look delicious..._ Malfoy thought. _Dammit, I'll have to hex myself after asking this... especially to Granger!  
_  
"Merlin," He whispered.  
  
Hermione looked over, her eyebrows dewed together in curiosity. "What Malfoy? Your ignorant brain can't handle the work?"  
  
The Slytherin Head-Boy chose to ignore her boorish comment. "Shit, I can't believe I'm going to ask something from you."  
  
An evil smirk twitched at the corner of Hermione's lips. "Oh? Yes, _Malfoy_?" She asked sweetly, her voice dripping with artificial sugar.  
  
Malfoy twitched his nose, looking deeply disturbed by his adversary's tone of voice.  
  
"Let me have a piece of that gum paper thingy." He demanded.  
  
Hermione looked at him questioningly and went back to her reading. Here she was, expecting him to ask her something important, but no, he wanted gum. _Idiot bastard. Such a rude, idiotic bastard._ The words ran freely through her mind.  
  
"Granger!" The Head-Boy commanded.  
  
However, she continued to ignore him.  
  
"I know you hear me! You may be dumb, but you're not deaf!"  
  
She resisted the urge to take out her wand and hex him. _How dare he insult my intelligence! Why, I bet galleons that I'm smarter than him!  
_  
"Granger!" Malfoy called again, but to no avail. Frustrated, he grabbed her book.  
  
"Malfoy!" She screamed.  
  
The librarian glared at them and Hermione sheepishly muttered, "Sorry."  
  
She quickly whipped her eyes back to Malfoy who stood up a few feet away. "Malfoy!" She growled softly. "Give me back my book!"  
  
"No." He remarked.  
  
Angrily, she marched towards the smirking boy.  
  
"Why not?" She reached for the book, but Malfoy was too tall.  
  
"Because," said Malfoy simply. "I want to taste the gum paper thingy."  
  
"It's muggle candy. I thought you hate muggles." Hermione frowned.  
  
"No matter."  
  
"Fine. But only if you give me my book back."  
  
The Slytherin Prince nodded and lowered her book a few inches within her arms' reach.  
  
"Here," Hermione dug her hand into her robe's pocket and pulled a little plastic tray wrapped with foil paper labeled 'Eclipse'. Pinching the foil paper a bit, it ripped and she held the little white square out.  
  
Malfoy hesitated, but his hand slowly reached out to take it.  
  
"Put it in your mouth and chew." She said, disposing the tiny white square into Malfoy's outstretched hand.  
  
Carefully looking at Hermione and then at the piece of gum in his hand, he plopped it into his mouth and began to chew.  
  
As if in deep thought while slowing chewing, he declared, "It makes me feel... tingly..."

* * *

TBC  
  
Author's Note: For all you people who's curious, yes, I did name myself after the gum "Eclipse". Hehe =D So basically, this story is crazy, after all...  
  
Please remember to rate/review.

* * *


	2. Boy and Bubble

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!

* * *

****

**Title: Eclipse... Ooh, Tingly!**

****  
  
**Recap of last chapter:**  
  
_Malfoy hesitated, but his hand slowly reached out to take it.  
  
"Put it in your mouth and chew." She said, disposing the tiny white square into Malfoy's outstretched hand.  
  
Carefully looking at Hermione and then at the piece of gum in his hand, he plopped it into his mouth and began to chew.  
  
As if in deep thought while slowing chewing, he declared, "It makes me feel... tingly..."_

_

* * *

_  
** Chapter Two- Boy and Bubble**

* * *

Hermione Granger's eyebrows furrowed together as she was in very deep thought. Biting her lip a bit, and slowly chewing the 'Eclipse' gum had helped her concentrate on the task at hand. A few days before, Snape had somehow came up with the most preposterous idea of the Head-Girl and the Head-Boy working together to make a very encrypted and difficult potion. It was worth at least twenty-five percent of their grade, depending how well the potion was brewed.  
  
_Working with Malfoy, I suppose is a bad thing and a good thing. The bad thing, I cannot tolerate the Slytherin's presence or his cocky attitude that always swarmed around his head._ Hermione thought as she looked over to Malfoy who seemed to be forcing himself to read. She smiled. _The good thing, the prat was almost as good in Potions as me. Hence the key word, "almost".  
_  
She let out a long sigh and made a small 'pop' with her gum, causing a very tired and weary Malfoy to look up from his text.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
_Merlin, that boy definitely knows nothing about gum. Then again, he never heard of it until this afternoon._ Hermione cast her worn eyes over. "Blow a bubble with the gum?"  
  
"Yeah." He confirmed. "And it made that pop sound."  
  
"Like this?" Hermione stretched the gum over the tip of her tongue, pulled her tongue back a little bit and blew. A small, white bubble escaped from her partly parted lips and before it could grow to a mere centimeter in diameter, it popped, causing a small 'pop'.  
  
"Show me." He demanded arrogantly.  
  
"No." replied Hermione defiantly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are a rude bastard and I don't have to show you anything." She stated and stood up from the library table.  
  
Malfoy appeared shocked that she dared to defy to his command. _No one says 'no' to a Malfoy! I always get what I want and I want to know how to blow a bubble with the gum paper thingy!  
_  
He growled in annoyance. "Fine! I'll find a way!"  
  
"Suit yourself." Hermione grabbed her books and waved him off. "I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. We're going to work on this first thing tomorrow before breakfast. Your bloody arse better be awake." With that, she turned her heels and walked off, exiting out the library door.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood." Malfoy muttered under his breath, which he found to be undeniably flesh. _Not that it wasn't before, my breath always smell good._  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Came a stern voice. Malfoy looked up. Madam Pince, the librarian stood before him, a scowl on her face. "The library is now closed."  
  
With a deep frown set upon his lips, Malfoy made his way out of the library and down the corridor. _Now, who knows Muggle candy? Potter probably does. Hell raise over before I ask bloody scar-face. Maybe that Creevey kid... Nah too damn embarrassing to ask him, he'll most likely take a fucking picture of me trying to blow a bubble.  
_  
"Peppermint Frost." He muttered the password and the large portrait of the dancing gnomes swung open. He walked across the common room that he unfortunately shared with the Head-Girl and into his private room.  
  
Sitting on his bed, lavishly decorated with green and silver sheets, pillow, and comforter, all embedded with the Slytherin snake. The gum that Granger had given him before was still in his mouth, still unbelievably minty fresh and of course, tingly...  
  
He transferred the gum to the other side of his cheek with his tongue. _Now, how come the wizard world did not have this tingly candy?  
_  
_ Okay,_ Malfoy thought to himself. _I'm going to learn how to blow a bubble.  
_  
He crossed over to the full-length mirror. _Damn, I do look good! Even better when I'm chewing gum.  
_  
_Now, how the hell did Granger do that trick? What did she do with her gum?_ Malfoy looked into the mirror, sticking his red tongue out and rolled out the white wad of gum.  
  
He flicked his tongue up and down. _How do you get this bloody thing to work?!  
_  
_ Didn't Granger used to her tongue to do something to it?_  
  
"Blahhhhh...." Malfoy made a slow gagging sound as he tried to stretch the gum over his tongue. However, he finally learned that it was much easier with the help of his teeth. _Why didn't I think of that before?  
_  
And he blew. Unfortunately, a certain one did not know that one should not blow when one's teeth is pressed down upon one's tongue.  
  
"Oh shit! Ow! Fuck!" Malfoy stuck out his tongue and looked into the mirror. Droplets of blood oozed out. "I bit my damn tongue!"  
  
"Oh hell!" He rolled the tongue over to the bitten spot. "Mmm... blood and minty gum taste delicious together."  
  
Only Malfoy.  
  
He decided to try again. Pride wasn't going to let him give up. _I'll show Granger I can do this without her help.  
_  
Carefully, he stretched the gum over the tip of his bitten tongue and blew. Alas, to Malfoy's disappointment, only showers of saliva splattered across the mirror.  
  
He huffed and he puffed.  
  
He huffed and he puffed.  
  
He huffed and he puffed.  
  
But the bubble just did not form. Just sprinkles of saliva on the mirror.  
  
_Blasted gum! Blasted Muggle candy!_  
  
By the end of the night, Malfoy's lips were awfully tired from being puckered out so many times and his tongue was quite swollen as it means that he had bitten his tongue more than once. With a deep sigh and a new mark of confidence, Malfoy gave his last try.  
  
He blew and as if a miracle had been bestowed upon Malfoy, a small bubble appeared between his lips.  
  
_Merlin,_ Malfoy gasped. _I did it! I blew a bubble!  
_  
He jumped for joy and he silently thanked that no one could see Malfoy in such a behavior. _Ha! I showed Granger I did it without her blasted help! I did it! I—_  
  
-Glup-  
  
The gum had ricocheted and bounced back into Malfoy's mouth and down his throat. The Head-Boy gagged and choked, while heavily pounding his chest with his fist.  
  
-Cough-  
  
-Cough-  
  
-Cough-  
  
Finally, Malfoy was able to breathe again. "Oh shit. I swallowed it."  
  
"Merlin, I swallowed the damn thing!" He panicked. "What's going to happen? Oh shit!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Please remember to rate/review! The more, the better, and the faster I'll update! Hehe..

* * *


	3. Swallowing Gum

**

* * *

**

**Title:** **Eclipse... Ooh, Tingly!  
  
Recap of last chapter:**  
  
_The gum had ricocheted and bounced back into Malfoy's mouth and down his throat. The Head-Boy gagged and choked, while heavily pounding his chest with his fist.  
  
-Cough-  
  
-Cough-  
  
-Cough-  
  
Finally, Malfoy was able to breathe again. "Oh shit. I swallowed it."  
  
"Merlin, I swallowed the damn thing!" He panicked. "What's going to happen? Oh shit!"_

* * *

**Chapter Three- Swallowing Gum**

* * *

The floating candles in the Great Hall shone brilliantly as so did the moods of the students of Hogwarts. The students cheered with optimism as Hermione, chin up and head held high walked gracefully up to the podium. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he rose from his eat, arms wide to receive the Head-Girl.  
  
"May I announce the valedictorian...Miss Hermione Granger!" Cheers and claps erupted, like explosions of ear piercing, battering noises. Many had given her standing ovations. Hermione's caramel eyes glistened with tears of happiness.  
  
_Finally,_ She thought zealously. _Graduation, this is it_.  
  
She beamed proudly at the students before her, cherishing and savoring the temporary moment when all eyes were upon her. The anticipation of delivering the speech had bubbled within her even though she had practiced many a times. She gripped the edges of the podium tightly, apprehensiveness enveloping her as she glanced over at the Headmaster for moral support. The Headmaster nodded, fully comprehending her need for help.  
  
"Miss Granger...." He smiled, eyes flickering with a hint of tomfoolery. His ebullient face suddenly twisted into a notorious expression and he bellowed, "WAKE THE HELL UP!"  
  
Hermione was too shock from the sudden outburst as she entwined herself in her bed sheets and tumbled off the bed. Landing with a loud thump on the ground, while her precious head had forcefully came in contact with her end table. The Head-Girl had let out a symphony of vibrant, incoherent curses as she soothingly massaged her head. She threw the bed sheets off her leg and managed to stand up.  
  
"GRANGER, WAKE UP!" The loud, obnoxious voice belonged to no other than the Head-Boy, Malfoy. He pounded heavily on her door, causing the wooden structure to vibrate.  
  
_What in Merlin's hat does that idiot want?!_ Hermione thought irritably. _I can't believe he woke me up from a marvelous dream!  
_  
Infuriated, Hermione crawled back into her bed, dug under the covers and slammed pillows over her head. _Maybe if I don't answer, he'll go away._  
  
"WAKE UP! WOMAN SLEEPS LIKE A DAMN FUCKIN' LOG!"  
  
_Lalalala..._ Hermione sung in her head, pulling the pillows down harder. _This is like a bloody nightmare.  
_  
Malfoy pummeled the door harder. Hermione could've sworn she felt the ambiances through the bed.  
  
"GRANGER, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU GOTTA BE BLOODY DEAF NOT TO HEAR THIS!"  
  
The door shook. Again. Again.  
  
"BITCH, OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
_Damn it!_ She groaned, pushing the covers away and slowly climbed out of bed. _He's not going to leave anytime soon.  
_  
She wandered to the door and quickly opened it, an expression of aggravation marked on her face. A raging mad Malfoy stood before her, hands raised to clobber the door again.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione exasperated, placing her hands onto her hips.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" Fumed Malfoy.  
  
"I was having my beauty sleep." She replied dryly, palpable sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Do you know what time it is? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"Whatever, I don't care what time it is!" The blonde Slytherin screamed. "Granger, I done it! I did it!"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Look Malfoy," She said bluntly. "I don't care if you did it or not. I truly do not want to know about your sexual life."  
  
Malfoy looked at her confused before he smirked playfully. "Granger, such a dirty mind. Tsk-tsk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just saying I finally blew a bubble."  
  
Crimson graced across Hermione's cheeks. _Damn Ginny for making me read those stupid, sappy romance novels!  
_  
She quickly diverted back to Malfoy's topic. "You woke me up and probably half the school just to tell me that?!"  
  
"Uhh no." The Head-Boy grew quiet. _Should I tell her? I woke her up in the first place to ask her what would happen.. Dammit.  
_  
"Well..." He started slowly. "I swallowed it. I accidentally swallowed the gum." He refused to make any eye contact with his rival in fear of what her expression might be.  
  
_I can't believe he woke me up for this! He swallowed the damn gum! So what?!_ Hermione screeched silently.  
  
"What's going to happen?! Granger, what the hell is going to happen?!" He demanded.  
  
She sighed, "Malfoy, you're not going to di—"Hermione closed her mouth abruptly, the wheels of her mind slowly turning in the direction of impiety.  
  
A wicked smirk stretched across her angelic face and she said in her most sincere tone, "What I mean to say is, you're going to die Malfoy."  
  
"Don't you know swallowing gum is quite harmful? Merlin, gum is quite enjoyable once in your mouth, but if you swallow it, you're in deep trouble." She grimaced, shaking her head.  
  
Horror struck Malfoy and the expression on his face was priceless. Hermione had to bite down her tongue to keep herself from bursting with laughter.  
  
Her mind quickly formulated the explanation. "The gum travels down your throat, leaving its stickiness trailing behind... Then your esophagus starts to stick together and gradually, you will find yourself having trouble breathing."  
  
Malfoy gasped.  
  
"It attaches itself to the walls of your stomach, eating away your fluids and nutrients so you'll suffer from malnutrition. Then, it'll grow, and keeping absorbing, sucking away your insides and you'll die when your intestines get clogged up." Hermione wondered if that even made sense because she surely had no idea what her mind had conjured up. Certainly enough, that fabricated reasoning did not exist and if Malfoy believed that, he's more ignorant than she thought.  
  
Malfoy's breathing became ragged and short. "You're joking right?"  
  
"Of course not." She scowled, lying smoothly. "I know my Muggle candies."  
  
The Slytherin looked like he choked on his own air.  
  
"Oh look," She pointed out. "It's starting already."  
  
Hermione bit her tongue, suppressing the hilarity down her throat until she coughed.  
  
"But why would Muggles sell this candy if it's so dangerous?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Malfoy." She replied, thinking that she sounded quite intelligent with such a ridiculous answer. "Wizards also sell dangerous things to children. Why, the Chocolate Frogs had injured a few children here and there. Whenever the chocolate froggies jump out of their box and the little kiddies has to run after their food."  
  
Malfoy frowned. "But there are so many things I want to do. I'm too young and handsome to die!"  
  
The Head-Girl couldn't help but rolled her eyes at Malfoy's egoistic remark.  
  
"I haven't even beat Pothead at Quidditch yet!"  
  
"Aw Malfoy, too bad." She said sweetly. "It's been quite nice knowing you. Now, I'm going back to sleep. Good night." With that, she slammed the door shut on a stunned Malfoy.  
  
Grabbing her wand from her desk, she cast a silencing charm on the door so any sounds created in her room would not travel through. Within milliseconds, Hermione opened her mouth and released all the laughter that she restrained within. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought gloriously of her work and she chortled with amusement of Malfoy's staggered face.  
  
After a few minutes of Hermione laughing until her stomach and sides hurt, she creped back into bed and fell asleep with a huge grin plastered onto her face.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a beautiful Saturday morning with the sun shining brightly and the air crisp. She felt much better than the night before. Remembering the occurrence with Malfoy and the gum last night, Hermione stifled a giggle while she energetically jumped out of bed. She grabbed a red shirt and a pair of Muggle jeans, which she had prepared her daily clothes the previous day. Scuttling into her private bathroom, she let out another snigger.  
  
Wrapping her towel around her body after her morning shower, Hermione wondered what her no-good Slytherin rival was up to. She slipped into her jeans and pulled on her shirt. Then she wrapped the towel around her head and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers while wondering whatever happened to Malfoy. It looked like he was scared senseless last night.  
  
_If Malfoy finds out about my little prank, there's hell to pay._ Hermione grimaced, but she knew she would take pleasure in scaring the wits out of Malfoy every minute she can. The Head-Girl traipsed to Malfoy's door while her slippers slapping the hardwood floor with every step she took.  
  
She took in no consideration whether Malfoy might be sleeping or not. _If he's going to be loud and rude to wake me up last night, hell, I might as well fully return the flavor.  
_  
She knocked loudly on the door. "Malfoy, are you awake?"  
  
With no answer, she tapped louder. "Malfoy, is your bloody arse awake?!"  
  
Sighing to herself, she tried turning the doorknob and to her fortunate luck, the door was unlocked. Hermione slowly pushed the door open, its hinges creaking a bit too loud. She poked her head in, her eyes peeking around the room. Like hers, Malfoy's room greatly represented his pride in his house, but instead of the red and gold that adorned her decorations, his was green and silver.  
  
Her eyes immediately stopped at Malfoy's bed. There, sprawled on his bed, with the upper half of his body on the bed and the other half, legs dangling over the edge.  
  
_Merlin, that boy looks deplorable._ Hermione shook her head with pity. She opened the door wider and entered into Malfoy's sanctuary. Glancing at the mirror as she walked by it, she saw beads of water or at least, she assumed it looked like water splattered all over the mirror. Dried water droplets on Malfoy's mirror. She did not want to think about what went on in this room.  
  
_Goodness, Malfoy is messy and dirty for such a rotten prat._ She walked to the bed and carefully observed the being that lay so peacefully there. _He looks like an angel._ She smiled but mentally slapped once she realized how outrageous her thoughts were. Outrageous, but true.  
  
Malfoy's platinum blonde hair had fallen over his aristocratic face and his eyes were closed; his face didn't seem as impious and the sneer that he mostly held on his face was replaced by serenity. All the façade of insolence was momentarily gone.  
  
_If only he didn't act like Malfoy._ Hermione sighed, wondering if she should wake him up or not. She edged a bit closer to the sleeping Malfoy, grabbed a pillow from his bed and vigorously slapped his head. "Wake up you bloody idiot! We have a potions assignment to work on!"  
  
She hit his head repeatedly. "Lazy git! Ahh!"  
  
She screamed as she felt a cold hand grabbing her wrist. Malfoy shot up from the bed and glared forebodingly at her. He tightened his grip.  
  
"Malfoy let go! You're hurting me." She said edgily. _I probably have a bracelet of blue and purple bruises around my wrist now.  
_  
"Don't you ever hit me again." He gritted harshly through clenched teeth. He forcefully pushed her wrist away and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said, looking at Malfoy as he made his way to the bathroom. "Something is really eating your arse away, huh? I thought only women had their time of the month."  
  
His reply to her was a door slam.  
  
Malfoy emerged from the bathroom wearing an expensive green shirt and black pants an hour later to see Hermione incensed and tapping her foot impatiently in their common room.  
  
"What could you be doing in there that's taking you so long?" She asked, eyeing Malfoy carefully.  
  
He didn't respond so she probed further. "So... what happened to you?"  
  
He looked up; eyes tired, and said, "I was making a _Things To Do Before I Die List_."  
  
_Wow, he actually believed me. I should tell him, I feel awful now._ Suddenly, out of nowhere, a miniature devil-Hermione garlanded with pointy horns, a tail, and a pitchfork popped on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
_No you should not tell him!_ Devil-Hermione screamed.  
  
As swiftly, the angel version of Hermione appeared on her other shoulder, completely lavished feathery white wings, a halo, and carrying a small golden harp.  
  
_Poor boy, you should pity him. Tell him!_ Angel-Hermione defended.  
  
"Maybe you're right..." Hermione whispered, looking at the struck Malfoy.  
  
Devil-Hermione argued. _Remember back all those years he was a cruel bastard to you and your friends! Look, he still is one now!  
_  
"But then again..."  
  
_People can change!_ The other shrieked. _The boy has grown up.  
_  
_He's still the same old bouncing ferret! If you tell him what you did, he'll make sure there's hell to pay!_ Devil-Hermione pointed her pitchfork daringly towards her opposite.  
  
_If you keep on playing him, it's going to be a lot worse later on._ Angel- Hermione shook her harp threateningly at the other.  
  
"That's true..."  
  
_Enjoy the fun while you can and ignore that pixie-winged freak!_  
  
"Maybe I should..."  
  
Angel-Hermione gasped, eyes shooting murderous glares. _Who are you calling a pixie-winged freak, you pointy-tailed pig?!  
_  
Devil-Hermione growled and launched herself at Angel-Hermione, grasping her throat and shook the other violently.  
  
_I'm going to pull every one of your feathers out!  
  
Horns belong to bulls and you look like one!  
  
You don't even deserve a halo you conniving imp!  
  
I'm not the one with the pitchfork!  
_  
Hermione shook her head, shaking the pair away (who were still strangling each other). Malfoy looked at her curiously, wondering why the hell was she talking to herself.  
  
"Maybe you should what Granger?" The Head-Boy queried.  
  
"Uhh..." She bit her lip, trying to come up with a quick answer. "Maybe I should get started on the Potions assignment."  
  
_Reasonable enough._ She thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"So Malfoy," Hermione began, switching the topic. "What's on your _Things To Do Before I Die List_?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." The boy said crossly. "It's my business."  
  
She frowned, crossing her arms. "I know _making the world a better place_ isn't on there."  
  
"What? How can you take me for such a person Granger?" He mocked scowled. "Of course I'm going to _make the world a better place_ and in order to do that task, I'll have to get rid of some people."  
  
"Me too?"  
  
"Of course not, Granger." He said, but caught Hermione's surprised look. Malfoy continued, "You're entertainment."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice to know I'm appreciated." She said, her words coating with sarcasm.  
  
She dug into her pocket and pulled out an _Eclipse_ gum package. "Want one?" She offered, smiling oh-so-sweetly.  
  
Malfoy looked at her offer. Hermione was sure he felt tempted.  
  
"No." He said defiantly. Malfoy looked away.  
  
"Oh, come on, take one." She pressed, pulling one gum out of its package and plopped it into her mouth. "Yummy. Don't you want to take the yummy gum Malfoy? I know you want it."  
  
"No." He repeated.  
  
"Oooh, it's so refreshing." Hermione chewed noisily. Malfoy was convinced that she did that intentionally.  
  
She smacked her gum loudly. He clenched his fist, ignoring the stupid little voice in his head.  
  
_Take it Draco... Granger knows you want one... You know you want one._ It said.  
  
"No."  
  
_Don't deny it... Do not resist the temptation. Gum is good... VERY GOOD._  
  
"If I swallow it, I die."  
  
_Just chew the gum. Chew the gum._  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Malfoy turned to face Hermione who held a big grin on her face. She smiled at him, "How do I say this? Oh, it makes me feel... _tingly_."  
  
"Fuck." Malfoy cursed and snatched the gum package out of Hermione's hands.  
  
_This is like a drug. A bloody addiction._ He thought as he threw the gum into his mouth and chew furiously. _Who knew Muggle candy, especially gum can do this to you?!_  
  
"Okay Malfoy," Hermione said, taking back the gum. "You had your gum, now it's time to do work."  
  
"No." Came Malfoy's rebellious answer.  
  
"What?" Hermione was shocked.  
  
"First, I going to eat breakfast. Then I'm going to train for the Quidditch game this afternoon so I can beat Potter's arse before I die. What I do after that, I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"B-but the potion!" She stuttered. "It's due in three months! We have to start brewing it soon and find the correct ingredients! Who knows how long that'll take?!"  
  
"I-do-not-give-a-donkey's-ass about that right now." He turned on his heels and marched out the portrait hole before Hermione could utter another word.

TBC.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. ;)  
  
I did a little research and as it turns out, gum does not take 7 years to digest (which is a myth, it actually takes 15 years ;) Nah, I'm joking). Since gum is a soluble fiber, it passes through us like any other food and comes out as waste. It usually takes around a day or two, but never more.


	4. The List Begins

* * *

**Title: Eclipse... Ooh, Tingly!** **   
  
**  
_Recap of last chapter: "First, I going to eat breakfast. Then I'm going to train for the Quidditch game this afternoon so I can beat Potter's arse before I die. What I do after that, I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"B-but the potion!" She stuttered. "It's due in three months! We have to start brewing it soon and find the correct ingredients! Who knows how long that'll take?!"  
  
"I-do-not-give-a-donkey's-ass about that right now." He turned on his heels and marched out the portrait hole before Hermione could utter another word._

* * *

****

**Chapter Four- The List Begins**

****

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall ten minutes later. Many students were still there eating their breakfast, but one particular student, Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
_Didn't he say he was going to eat breakfast?_ She thought, befuddled. _Surely, he couldn't have ate that fast.  
_  
She waved at Harry and Ron from the entrance. _I rather not ask Harry or Ron if they have seen Malfoy. _She grimed, walking to the table.  
  
"Hermione," Harry greeted as the Head-Girl came to sit down across from him, dumping her bag of books and notes onto the table. "Today is Saturday, what's with all those stuff?"  
  
"Homework." Came her reply.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ron said through a mouthful of pancakes. "What you been up to?"  
  
"Been working on Snape's potion with Malfoy. I tell you, it is utterly terrible working with that bloody git. He's disappeared this morning." Hermione frowned. "He said he was going to practice for the Quidditch game this afternoon—wait, shouldn't you guys start practicing too?"  
  
"We will." Harry promised.  
  
"Even if we don't practice, we'll still win. Harry will catch the Snitch and beat Malfoy, like always, won't you buddy?" Ron patted his friend on the back.  
  
"It's good that you're confident." Hermione said, reaching for the plate of toast. "But I think you should practice."  
  
She spooned a piece of butter with her knife and started to spread it around her toast. "So how is your Potion coming along?"  
  
Ron dropped his fork at the mention of his assignment. Hermione raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Snape is bloody mad for assigning different houses to work together. Goyle is bloody mad!" The Weasley screamed. "That boy can't do anything but eat!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, sending him a look of sympathy. "Sorry, mate. Parkinson isn't as bad. Yeah, she's horrible, but she's alright in Potions."  
  
"At least she knows the difference between eating food and eating Potions ingredients." Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione shook her head, feeling a bit of the boys' pain. "You know the potion is due in three months right? One of the ingredients required for the potion needs to be brewed for the full three months. And the others is added directly on full moon."  
  
Ron paled, if it was possible since the boy is always red. "Holy shit."  
  
Harry stood up, grabbing Ron by his arm. "We have to practice for the game."  
  
Hermione finished her breakfast and made way to the library, carrying all of her Potions notes. "Can't even depend on that damn Slytherin git." She murmured under her breath.  
  
She came into the library, walked towards the back, in her usual desolate corner where it is mostly quiet and no one can bother her while she studies. Dumping her bag onto the table, she suddenly remembered that her book was left back in her room. Cursing to herself for her forgetfulness, she walked quickly back to her room.  
  
The portrait of the dancing gnomes swung open and Hermione emerged into the common room. Her book was tossed aside on the couch instead of being neatly placed in her room.  
  
How did it get here? She wondered, picking up the book. Her eyes brushed pass Malfoy's door, which was slightly ajar and her curiosity rose. _Hmm... I wonder..._  
  
Looking around to make sure Malfoy wouldn't suddenly jump out from thin air and scare the living daylights out of her; Hermione crept silently to his room.  
  
_This is not technically an invasion of his privacy. His door was open._ She thought. She pushed the door open a bit farther._ Really far opened._  
  
_He can't blame me for being nosy. I mean, his room is tempting me to look through it._

She tiptoed into the room and peered around, looking to see if anything further raised her inquisitiveness. Looks like the house elves cleaned his room and the water droplets (was it really water?) cleaned off his mirror. _Sloppy prick._  
  
Hermione wiggled her nose with disgust. _The air smells like a Slytherin._  
  
She walked to Malfoy's table, looking at his pile of notes, but a small piece of paper tucked between the pages of his Herbology book caught her eye. She tugged the folded paper out and looked out the door, making sure Malfoy was not there or he would be furthermore pissed off that she was looking through his stuff. But a girl can't help herself, can she? After all, this stuff belongs to Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY. Merlin knows what his boy keeps. Hermione cautiously unfolded the paper with chariness as if it would burst into flames and scorch her prying eyes.  
  
The paper was unraveled and Hermione's eyes could see as clear as day.  
  
_Good,_ She thought. _Malfoy didn't charm the paper. But then again... it's not like it's anything important, right?  
_  
Hermione read the top line and her lips stretched into a mischievous smirk.  
  
_Things To Do Before I Die List_  
  
She chuckled, thinking of all the brilliant ways she could blackmail Malfoy for all the six years of hell he had put her through. Her eyes brushed pass the second line, written as:  
  
_1. Beat Potter in Quidditch_  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but deep down she knew that Malfoy had the will and determination and if he tries harder, he might succeed. But then again, she also wants her house to win. She moved on to the second objective.  
  
_2. Have revenge on Granger for beating me in academics_  
  
She snorted. It was certainly not her fault if she has more brains than the git. Shaking her head at Malfoy's delirious goal, she continued on to the next one.  
  
_3. Tell Snape how I really feel about him  
_  
_Hmm, I wonder... how does Malfoy REALLY feel about his favorite teacher?_ Hermione smiled.  
  
She went on to the next number.  
  
_4. Have a threesome with Japanese twins. _  
  
Hermione looked at the fourth one, disgusted with the majority of the male population. Honestly, men these days!  
  
_Haven't I seen that like somewhere?_ She wondered. _I know it's something that has to do with gold... a gold member thingy...  
_  
She shook her head; ridding her mind of the 'nasty' thoughts number four had filled her precious brain with.  
  
_5. Tell Voldemort that he's a bloody wanker_  
  
Hermione was shocked. She was positively sure that Malfoy would follow in his father's footsteps... Although the older Malfoy is deceased, Voldemort is still at large. How can this be? Malfoy doesn't want to be He-who-must- not-be-name's right hand sidekick?  
  
She read the next one and gasped, her mouth dropping quite closely to the floor with shock. She couldn't believe it! Malfoy? Merlin.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the portrait swinging shut was heard. Hermione jumped, almost dropping the paper out of her hands. She quickly folded the paper and jammed it into the Herbology book. She frantically looked around the room, trying to find a place to hide. If Malfoy sees her, she's dead! Going for the old hide-in-the-closet routine, she prayed that Malfoy or whoever it was would not go looking in the closet.  
  
Malfoy stepped into the room not a second too soon. He held his broom in his hand, the latest edition, Fire Blaze 3000. He glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on his closet door.  
  
Hermione held her breath. _Please do not look in here... Please do not look in here._  
  
_Now where the hell did I leave my Quidditch uniform?_ Malfoy wondered. He took a small step to the closet.  
  
She looked through the little crack that shed some light into the obscure tiny room. Hermione felt something. I_ think something is in here...  
_  
_I could've sworn I heard something..._ He stepped a bit closer to the closet door. He reached for the doorknob, his fingers almost touching the brass surface.  
  
The Head-Girl closed her eyes, readying herself to be discovered and hear Malfoy's blood-curling scream and his symphony of colorful curses thrown at her. She waited. One. Two. Three. She peeked out through one eye, staring at the door. It never came.  
  
However, it was to her most unfortunate luck that she felt something was ticking her neck. It was furry or perhaps hairy. Either way, it was very much hirsute. She could not move much for the closet was quite clammed up. Making the slightest movement could create the loudest noise. Hermione did not want that nor did she want the busy thing brushing against her neck. The girl had to bite down her tongue to avoid letting out a deafening scream.  
  
Malfoy hesitated to turn the doorknob; the growling emitted from his stomach distracted him. _Damn, I'm hungry.  
_  
He left the closet alone, thinking that the stress of all the things he needed to do and his growing hunger had created delusions. He turned away, walking to his table and grabbing the piece of paper that he stuck in his Herbology book this morning. With one last glance around his room, Malfoy trotted out the door.  
  
Hermione waited until she heard the swing of the portrait open and closed before she made any attempt to move. She let out a sigh of relief and pushed the door open. The hairy presence had dropped onto the floor and Hermione realized it was nothing but an old stuffed bear. She jammed the bear back into the closet and scuttled out the room before any other surprises jump out and give her any more near-heart-attacks experiences.

* * *

Hermione munched on an Eclipse gum as she skimmed through her Potions notes. She flipped through the countless pages as she wondered why the potion doesn't work as it should.  
  
_Okay, I added bat's wing... then some glowing oak trunks..._ Hermione was stump for once. _Malfoy is lucky he has the Quidditch game for an excuse or I would've dragged his arse here to help me_!  
  
She had tried every combination that she assumed would work, but the potion Hermione and Draco was making was quite complicated. Prof. Snape had given them the required potion ingredients for the potion and they were to research one of the many potions that have these ingredients. After numerous arguing and screaming, the pair finally decided on the Latentia Potion, which makes the drinker temporarily invisible or hidden, for approximately two hours.  
  
The book Snape had given them was erased of two very important ingredients and it was their duty to find the two remaining components. So far, they were unsuccessful. Hermione slammed the book shut, obviously defeated for only a minor second when she suddenly opened the book again.  
  
_Of course!_ She thought, excited. _The potion is not brewing like it should because it lacks the properties of the Gondara root! But where can I find that?  
_  
However, Hermione was skeptical. She wasn't sure if she was right and the only way to prove her wrong was to test out her theory. Unfortunately, the Gondara root was unexceptionally rare and extremely difficult to find.  
  
She sighed heavily. Her thoughts were back on Malfoy. His _Things To Do Before I Die List_ had amazing surprised her. Well, besides the whole "beat Potter in Quidditch and have revenge on Granger", even the "have threesome with Japanese twins" was emblematic of Malfoy. But everything else was so disparate of him. And his number six on his list, goodness, that really hit the nail.  
  
_I feel so bad lying to him._ Hermione frowned, her eyebrows dewed together in thought. _I'll find him now and tell him.  
_  
She got up from her seat and set out the library door in search of Malfoy. Her first stop was the Great Hall. No luck. She decided to go back to their common room, but he wasn't there either. Quidditch field? No, the Gryffindors are practicing there. _Where is that bloody wanker when you need him?!  
_  
Whenever she couldn't stand his presence and didn't him there, he was always there! Now that she was looking for him, he's disappeared off the face of the earth!

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" Pansy glared at him. "What are you doing!"  
  
Malfoy disregard her complaints as he continued to walk on ahead.  
  
"Draco! You come back here!"  
  
Malfoy turned around, frowning. "I didn't drag you. I _asked _you. You didn't have to come." He turned back around. "Stop complaining or leave."  
  
"And let you have all the fun? Hell no!" She jogged to catch up with Malfoy's quick strides. "So what are you doing?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer right way.  
  
"Did you hear me? I asked you what you're doing!"  
  
"Something I really wanted to do."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You'll see."

* * *

TBC.

Please remember to rate/review! .

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hugs to all my reviewers! You're all soooooo very wonderful! I won't be updating for three weeks, possibly more. I'll be away. =( Everyone have a fun summer.

"Have threesome with Japanese twins" - This was from Austin Powers Goldmember movie. It was hilarious. :D. No, sadly, I don't own that either. Some big movie-company do. XD

* * *


End file.
